1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a method of applying a cosmetic nail lacquer or polish to a nail and, more particularly, to a method utilizing a polyurea composition by topical administration thereof to form a coat upon which the lacquer or polish is applied.
2. Description of the Prior Art
The commercial lacquers and nail polishes which are presently used, especially for cosmetic purposes, have a tendency to chip, flake or crack from the nails to which they are applied and upon long duration adversely affect the underlying nail. Accordingly, what is desired is a treatment or a base coating used in conjunction with currently available cosmetic polishes and lacquer coatings which strengthens these coatings and prevents cracking or chipping or injury to the underlying nail.
This invention relates to a method of applying a cosmetic nail lacquer or polish to a nail and, more particularly, to a method of utilizing a polyurea composition by topical administration thereof to the affected nail.
The method comprises applying a polyurea composition selected from (a) a reaction mixture comprising a first component of an oligomeric amino benzoic acid ester or amide having the formula 
where n is an integer from 2 to 4; each x is one or two; each benzoyl nucleus is para. meta, or di meta amino-substituted; each Z is xe2x80x94Oxe2x80x94 or xe2x80x94Nxe2x80x94; and G is an n-valent radical obtained by removal of hydroxy groups or amino groups from an n-valent polyol or polyamine having a molecular weight of from about 400 to about 6,000; and a second component comprising a polyisocyanate; (b) a stabilized reaction mixture comprising the first component of the oligomeric amino benzoic acid ester or amide of formula I, combined with the second component of the polyisocyanate in a stabilizing carrier; (c) a blocked reaction mixture, comprising the first component of formula I having at least one of its aromatic amino groups blocked by a reaction with an aldehyde, combined with the second component, polyisocyanate; and (d) a mixture of any the foregoing.